


Hunter X Hunter FF - Hunter X Girls

by Umizu_Misheru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umizu_Misheru/pseuds/Umizu_Misheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"OH, IT'S KURAPIKA!" The blonde girl said so loud earning a blow on her head from her friend "YOU SHOULDN'T SAY HIS NAME OUT LOUD, YOU IDIOT!"</p><p>Both Kiri and Sora look at the pointed direction, spotted Gon that was getting more closer to the ship "His hair looks really sharp …" The azure haired girl said, looking serious "I want to touch his hair …" The blonde girl said looking at Gon with a really serious face<br/>The indigo haired girl sweatdropped and only let out a sigh at her friends' behavior, 'idiots' she thought </p><p>Curious with what all that about? READ IT! :) And if i were to say, this is like a version of HXH with romance and of course it's my own version of romance and plot and the setting take place right from the beginning of HXH Series. Oh and i didn't choose any relationship things like who will be with who cause' it will make things more interesting :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter X Hunter FF - Hunter X Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa, Minna-san! um ... uh ... i don't really know what to say :D just read it! TEEHEE XD! Anyway, i made this story with my friends.
> 
> Oh and the story is gonna be really long and every chapter will be long too but it's interesting, really (my opinion :D) so you won't be tired by reading it (yet again, my opinion :D)\
> 
> Disclaimer : I obviously don't own Hunter X Hunter, Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei does, i and my friends only own our OCs and the plot, if i do own it, the story will probably be like this story :D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Hunter X Girls

Chapter 1

On a ship that docked at the port of Whale Island, stood three girls around 12-13 years old, the indigo haired one looks excited while examining the whale island; it seems like she was expecting someone, the blonde one looks really happy while examining the island; looking at the people that pass by, talking and selling at the port, while the last one; an azure haired girl was staring ... more like admiring at a certain blonde guy who didn't seem to notice her admiring him or he just don't care.

The indigo haired one let out a sigh "Huff ... when will Gon come? I'm getting tired waiting for him ..." the indigo haired one said, getting more impatient waiting for the 'Gon' person that she has been waiting for since they arrived at the port of whale island.

The blonde girl start to spacing out "When will I meet Hisoka ?..." the blonde girl said earning a weird look from the azure haired girl that has just stopped looking at the blonde guy "Um ... you do know that Hisoka is not at whale island, right?" the azure haired girl said but the blonde girl only ignore her and start to imagine her meeting the 'Hisoka' person, the atmosphere around her turned into those of sparkly and flowery ones, angered by the fact that the blonde girl ignored her, the azure haired girl punch her on the head "You should not ignore someone that was talking to you!", the blonde girl snapped back at reality because of the pain on her head that her friend gives her, "Ite ... gomenasai " the blonde girl hold the bump on her head and her eyes start to get watery.

"Um, Sora ..." the indigo haired girl looked at the azure haired girl who is seem to be Sora with a somewhat evil smirked.

Sora looked at the indigo haired girl that called her and she became terrified as soon as she look at the indigo haired girl's face because of the smirk that she's giving her, "Wh-what's with that smirk?" she asked, her voice was shaking.

"I want to ask you something..." the indigo haired girl said with a playful tune, Sora became more terrified "A-ask me what?" she hesitantly asked, sweat starts to run down her forehead 'I totally hate that smirk of her ... it's a sign that she is thinking of something really bad and that she planned something... in this case, I'm the target, I guess '.

"Was your view of a certain BLONDE GUY SATISFYING?" The indigo haired girl said, half shouting and pressing the word 'blonde guy satisfying' while smirking at Sora, and as what she planned, Sora blushed really hard. "Y-you shouldn't say that out loud! What if he hears you!" Sora said, she was really embarrassed and irritate at the same time, "He won't, I adjusted my voice to be loud but not loud enough for him to hear me! Haha! Besides, I don't want to embarrass myself, I just want to embarrassed YOU and it works out like I planned~" The indigo haired girl grinned, happy at the fact, that her plan was successful, "Why would you want to embarrass me?" Sora asked, irritate at the indigo haired girl because of the fact that she got embarrassed and mostly because she got fooled by her friend, the indigo haired girl; which is just as planned by her.

"Well, that's what you got for ignoring me and Kiri these past few days, ONLY to look and stare at him all days!" the indigo haired girl said, really happy that she got to 'payback' Sora for ignoring her.

Hearing her name was being mentioned, the blonde girl that is Kiri who has been quite for a while now (she was imagining Hisoka), joined the conversation "Hey, who is the blonde guy, anyway?" she densely asked earning a surprised look from both of her friend "Are you for real?" the indigo haired girl and Sora said in sync.

After thinking for a while, Kiri found an answer "OH, IT'S KURAPIKA!" She said so loud earning a blow on her head from Sora "YOU SHOULDN'T SAY HIS NAME OUT LOUD, YOU IDIOT!" Sora unintentionally said with loud voice, but she doesn't mind, more like she didn't think about it at all, all in her head was that she wants to torture Kiri right on that place to somehow decrease her embarrassment (not that she would do it, though), "ite ... gomenasai ..." Kiri hold a bump that has yet appeared again on her head, "SORRY IS NOT ENOUGH!" Sora punch her on her head just right beside where her earlier bump was, "ukh ..." kiri silently cried in pain, now holding both of the bump on her head and her eyes was watery.

Meanwhile, across from where the girls are, a blonde guy was looking at them because they mentioned his name, 'how do they know my name ...?' Kurapika thought rather confused

(Back to the girls)

After the argument earlier, all three of the girls remain silent ... until the indigo haired girl spotted a black spiky haired boy wearing green outfit running toward the ship, "hey, Sora, Kiri, look! It's Gon!" The indigo haired girl said looking at Kiri and then Sora and then back to Gon, breaking the silent while pointing at the said person.

Both Kiri and Sora look at the pointed direction, spotted Gon that was getting more closer to the ship "His hair looks really sharp ..." Sora said while holding her chin, somewhat looked serious; she indirectly and unintentionally insult Gon, but she doesn't seem to realize it

"I want to touch his hair ..." Kiri said looking at Gon with a really serious face

The indigo haired girl sweatdropped and only let out a sigh at her friends' behavior, 'idiots' she thought

As soon as Gon aboard the ship, the ship departs from Whale Island's port

While departing, Gon waved his hands at the citizens of Whale Island that's waving at him, even after the ship was quite far from the port, Gon still waved his hands, "I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world! Once I'm the best Hunter in the world, I'll come back" Gon shout as loud as he can with his remarkable smile and energetic attitude

Somewhat amused by what Gon said, an old man comment on Gon's earlier statement "The best Hunter in the world? Kid doesn't respect us" He said with belittling voice, he really underestimate Gon because he only sees Gon as a kid, unaware that he was actually stronger than him

"Every year, there are millions of skilled applicants for the Hunter Exam. But only a handful are selected. Don't say stuff that you can't back up, boy." Another old man belittle Gon, but Gon doesn't seem to mind them, he only walked pass through them

"What are you doing, Katsuo?" Someone shout with angry but also belittling voice, Gon looked at the source, only to see a red haired middle aged sailor, supposedly Katsuo, has fall with a box of apple, the apples was scattered and there are two guys near him, rather than helping him they seem to be bullying him

When the Katsuo guy tried to gets up and at the same time tried to carried the box of apples, one of the bullies kick him making him fall again and they laughed at him, seeing this, Gon goes down the stair to help him but were stopped when a fat red nosed old man wearing a captain sailor's hat holding a bottle of alcohol (A/N: He fits in hentai category, LOL, Just kidding!) came out of the room near where Katsuo was bullied and scolds them for slacking off and they ran from there.

The captain approached the poor Katsuo that still gathering the apples that falls of the box, "Hey!" the captain shout at Katsuo with angry voice making Katsuo terrified "Didn't you hear me? Move that box!" The captain commands Katsuo with angry tone, "A-aye, Captain!" Katsuo answers and he gets up with the apples box and were on his way only to be stopped by Gon's voice, "Hold on" Gon said as he threw an apple to the box with his cheerful smile, "Thanks!" Katsuo smiled at Gon before he goes off to the place where he should bring that apple box.

Hearing the seagulls making voices, Gon and the captain looked up, the seagulls are all flying around like they are panicked, "A storm's coming" Gon said with serious face, hearing that, the captain surprised and turned his head to look at Gon "how can you tell, boy?" the captain asked earning a surprising answer "That's what the seagulls are saying" Gon said with serious face while pointing at the seagulls, his face shows that he was not joking neither was he lying, "What?" The captain surprised at the answer, well, the answer was quite unbelievable.

"plus ..." Gon adjust his nose and start to inhale the air, as soon as he opened his eyes, he became really serious and he jumped on the rope until he gets to the top, when he reached the top, he adjust his nose again and start inhaling the air again and his expression getting more serious, "it's a huge storm that's coming!" Gon shout at the captain that was below, rather than being surprised by the fact that a huge storm was coming, the captain was more shocked with Gon's expression, 'could he be? ...' the captain's face became more serious, it's like he knows something about Gon.

"AHHH!" The people scream as they get thrashed around by the storm, the storm was really rough.

While the people screams around, the three girls was just sitting on the deck , the indigo haired girl was holding Kiri so that she won't get thrashed around, while Sora was seemingly touching the back of Kiri's head ,closing her eyes and she looked really serious and focused, and the once terrified Kiri has become calm

"It's done" Sora said as she moved her hand away from the back of Kiri's head before she smiled at her, "Thank you, Sora! Now I feel so much better!" Kiri grin at her with her usual cheerful behavior, she looks really happy, "you're welcome and ..." Sora paused her sentence as she look at Aoi and then back at kiri again "you shouldn't only thank me, you know, if Aoi was not here to hold you, I won't be able to do the treatment" Sora said, smiling.

Kiri looked at the indigo haired girl who is Aoi and smiled at her "Thank you, Aoi!" Aoi smiled back at kiri "You're welcome!".

(After the big waves)

The captain took a sip of his alcohol "Those waves weren't much ..." He said with a somewhat disappointed and angry tone before turning around to look at one of his subordinate and ordered him to take the helm, before he head out to where the candidates applicants of hunter examination are. Most of them had been beaten by the storm, "Not one of them can stand. Pathetic, and they are supposed to be taking the Hunter Examination." The captain said with belittling tone as he look at the candidate applicants of Hunter Examination that was beaten by the storm

"Here are some herb" The captain hears someone say and he turned his head to where the source are, It was the black spiky haired boy's voice, The black spiky haired boy was treating a seasick man, he was giving him some herb, "w-water..." the man stuttered weakly, "It's coming, so hold on." The black spiky haired boy said with his usual kind voice.

"That boy ..." The captain's surprised that the black spiky haired boy wasn't beaten by the big waves earlier, when the captain hears something like someone was moving, he look at the source, he sees a blonde guy with calm face was reading a book on a hammock , after that he hears someone took a bite of something, he turned his head to the source, only to found an middle aged man with suit complaining how sour the apple that he was just took a bite on, and then he hears a girl scream "THAT HURTS!", all the surviving candidates applicants and the captain himself look at the source, there was three girls and the one that was shouting was a blonde girl, her cheeks was red and swollen, and her friends, the indigo haired girl and the azure haired girl seems like they are apologizing and trying to calm her but the blonde girl looks like she was really mad and upset at them, she kept scolding at them.

'I see. There are a few tough nuts on board' the captain thought, smiling, he was a bit surprised but also amazed at the same time, while looking at the survivors of the storm

Suddenly, Katsuo came rushing off with a glass of water in his hand, "Excuse me!" Katsuo said rushing, he bump into the captain making the captain lose balance, but the captain managed to stand up, Katsuo approached the black spiky haired boy and give the glass of water to him, "Thanks!" the spiky haired boy thanked Katsuo with kind voice, "Now drink your fill" The black spiky haired boy give the glass of water to the seasick man and he helped him drink it, the captain was really surprised that Katsuo actually wasn't beaten by the storm but at the same time he was also proud of him.

The captain look at the six people in front of him, they were the ones that survived the storm "First, tell me your names" The captain demand while smoking and his hands were in his jeans pockets

"Ore Gon!" The black spiky haired boy that is Gon, raised his hand up energetically

"Watashi wa Kurapika ..." The blonde guy, who is Kurapika said with a calm yet serious face

"Leorio dakedo ..." A middle aged man with suit named Leorio said with annoyed tone, his face looks really irritate and annoyed, maybe because the captain demanded him to said his name, it's most likely that he was thinking of something like; why the hell should I tell you?!, that thought was all written all over his face.

"Atashi-iee, Boku wa Kiri Shiroyuuki!" A blonde girl that is Kiri grinned energetically, she was a cute girl with wavy blonde hair, her hair was shoulder-past length, she wears a simple white goth loli dress with a white cape and a white frilly pants and also a pair of light blue boots, despite the clothes that she wore, she actually doesn't like girly stuff but were not have that much choice so she wore that (Aoi and Sora had actually forced her to wear something that were more girly, to avoid that, Kiri tried to think of an excuse and then when her eyes caught the simple dress, she was forced to decide that she will wear the simple goth loli dress rather than the one that Sora and Aoi choose and so she told Sora and Aoi that she will agree to wear something girly but only the simple white goth loli dress with a white cape, other than that 'no', thinking that the simple dress actually suits her, Sora and Aoi agreed, but when she wear the dress, it was too short and so the shopkeeper recommend a white frilly pants that matched with it). Kiri doesn't like to be called cute too (she is cute, so, many people called her cute which annoys her). Because she doesn't want people to kept calling her cute, she thought that she should speak like a boy by using 'boku' instead of 'atashi', which actually backfired, she had become more cute by talking like that, but she doesn't realize it (Aoi and Sora had realized that people was more captivated by Kiri's cuteness especially more when she talks, and they also think so, but they decided not to told her because if they told her, she will stop using 'boku')

"Watashi wa Haruhi Sora desu!" The azure haired girl that is Sora said energetically, she is an energetic girl with straight azure hair, her hair reached till her waist, her clothes consisted of blue short jeans, white shirt that was worn underneath a simple dark blue trench-coat and a pair of dark blue boots. Sora was an energetic girl who are the same like Kiri, she hate anything girly, thus, she hates purple and pink especially pink, and because her dislike of girly stuff and her fondness of blue, her clothes could be said a bit tomboyish and it's all blue (she wanted an all light blue attire but there were nothing like that).

"Atashi wa Aoi" The indigo haired girl that is Aoi smiled kindly with calm tone, Aoi was the most mature girl among the girls group, IF the situation was critical, If not, she was actually just like Sora and Kiri, an energetic one but not that energetic and she was more 'normal' than both of them in some cases (A/N: you'll know what I mean soon or later XD). She had straight indigo hair, her hair was tied with a white lace and her hair reached till her waist, she wears a sleeveless white dress with white collar, tied with a blue ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits, and also she wear a blue pants with white lines at the side of the pants, that was 5 cm above her knees and she wear a pair of white ankle boots

"Why do you want to become hunters? The captain asked so casually, his hands are still inside his pockets and he was still smoking. Hearing the question, Leorio protest "Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" Leorio pointed his fingers at the captain, he seems to be irritated, "Just answer the question!" the captain demand again.

On the other hand, Sora and Kiri was in panicked state 'I FORGOT TO THINK ABOUT THE 'SUBSTITUTE REASON'' they both thought at the same time. They looked at each other, sweat had start to run down on both of their forehead, Sora lean on Kiri's ear and she whisper "Have you think of the substitute reason ...?" Sora asked and Kiri reply by shaking her head, this time, Kiri lean on Sora's ear "How about you ...?", and like what Kiri done earlier, Sora reply by shaking her head, "I see so we're in the same boat, huh?" Sora said faking a smile as she lift up her hand to high-fived with Kiri, "Yes, we are" Kiri said faking a smile as she lift up her hand, and they high-fived, which after that, they forced an awkward laugh before saying "we're doomed" they both turned depressed and became silent.

While Sora and Kiri were panicking, Gon had told his reason of becoming a hunter which make the captain surprised. After hearing where Gon came from, the captain was convinced that Gon was Ging's son.

After Gon told his reason, Leorio was really disagreed with Gon's earlier action (That is, telling the captain his reason) and scolds him, which Gon reply back by asking innocently "Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon looked at Leorio with innocent but also a somehow confused face; he was confused as to why he can't tell the captain the reason of him wanting to become Hunters, Leorio reply back with irritate face saying that he doesn't wish to revealed why he wanted to become hunter, Which Kurapika suddenly replied that he was agree with Leorio, which make Leorio mad, not because of what he said, but because of what he called him, Kurapika called Leorio without honorific despite being younger than him.

Even though, Leorio was talking to him, Kurapika only ignored him and began talking that he can't provide an answer to captain's question because that would be exposing his deepest secret.

And now, Kiri has become really panicked because she was aware that, now is her turn and she also aware that the captain was looking at her. She was really panicked, because she hasn't found a 'Substitute reason', even though she already think for a quite some time now (Kiri and Sora was actually thinking in their time of silent)

When she remembered that at first, Kurapika and Leorio didn't answer the captain's question and that they only talk after the captain tell that it's part of hunter examination and captain silently allowed it, which mean they had a 'second chance', she decided to come up with an excuse in this 'first chance', "I can't tell you ..." Kiri said, looking at the captain but not directly at his eyes, and sweat had start to run down her forehead, she was really nervous.

Hearing Kiri's answer makes Sora shocked 'is she out of her mind?! Did she forgot that this is part of the Hunter Exam?!' Sora thought, she was itching to yell at Kiri that moment but then she realized that she should not bother with someone else's problem and that she herself hasn't found a 'substitute reason'. As soon as she realized that, she felt that the captain was staring intensely at her (the captain actually was already looking at her since few minutes ago but she didn't realized it), 'Don't stare at me like that, you damn old man!' she thought while looking at the deck, She was too nervous and pressured to even look at the captain's direction. After thinking, thinking, thinking and thinking but still no result, Sora resort to her last option, that is to trust that Kiri's answer earlier has a reason behind it, and so she followed her example "Th-that's not your business ..." Sora said, looking away, her face shows that she was unsure with the earlier act she just did and she looked really nervous.

Eventhough, her turn has passed, the captain was still staring at her 'Oh come on! Just freaking look at Aoi now!' she thought rather irritate and annoyed. After a moment, the captain moved his head to look at Aoi, which make Sora sighed in relieved, 'Finally ... that was a torturing 5 minutes' she thought before moving her head to look at Aoi now 'I bet she already had a substitute reason by now'.

While on Aoi's side, she was confused as to what act should she do 'Hmm ... Should I answer now or later ...? Well, answering now won't change the future, so it doesn't hurt to do that but ... I don't want to be the only girl to had actually answer the question ...' Aoi thought, rather confused as to choose answering now or later 'But ... maybe I should really answer now so that it may give a hint to Sora and Kiri ... Well then, it's decided' Aoi thought as she open her mouth to talk "I want to become a Hunter because if I become one, I will have so many BENEFITS and there will also be so many excited ADVENTURES" Aoi said, pressing the word 'Benefits' and 'Adventures' hoping it can be a hint to Sora and Kiri.

And as what Aoi hoped, Sora and Kiri got a hint from her reason and now they both has a substitute reason , which make them sighed in relieved 'Fyuh ... I should thank Aoi later ...' they both thought at the same time.

After a moment of silent from the captain, the captain suddenly speaks, "Hey! Katsuo!" The captain called out to Katsuo, "Aye, Captain" Katsuo looked at the captain rather confused as to what the captain going to say to him

"Tell the examination board that we have four more dropouts." The captain said with calm yet serious face, which makes Kurapika and Leorio surprised and confused, "What do you mean?" Leorio asked, he was really puzzled as to what the captain means. On the other hand, the girls doesn't seem to looked surprised at all, rather, they looked really calm, though, to Aoi, it's obvious that Sora and Kiri was hiding their excitement.

To answers Leorio's question, the captain explained that the hunter examination has begun and that they will only proceed to the main exam if he passes them. After hearing the captain's explanation, Kurapika open his mouth and starts talking about why he wants to become a hunter and that he do not fear death, which saddened Sora 'Uh ... How could he say such thing ...? Just hearing him say that makes my heart hurt like it was being torn ... ' Sora thought and her minds starts wandering to negative thinking like what if Kurapika dies and things like that which saddened her even more, only to be snapped back to reality by Aoi's words "Stop being pessimist. You should be more optimistic!" Aoi scolds Sora, she looks irritate and annoyed, she was sick of Sora's pessimist behavior (which she actually hasn't shown for a quite long time), thought, she felt a bit sorry to her and she herself actually was saddened by Kurapika's earlier statement, and she really wanted to slap Kurapika for saying so (not only her, the same apply to Sora, too), but she can't, more like she should not, was what her head was telling her.

While Sora was thinking of pessimistic things, Kurapika had annoys Leorio (by calling his name without honorifics) which lead to them fighting it out outside the room.

As Kurapika and Leorio goes through the door to go outside, All the others look at them, "Hey, Boys! I'm not finished yet!" The captain said, but they only ignored him and goes outside, "Just let them go ..." Gon suddenly speaks which makes the captain puzzled with what he was saying, "Mito-san once told me if you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they are angry" Gon paused his sentence before looking at the captain "It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves" Gon said while smiling

The captain only stood there for a moment before looking at Kiri intensely, realizing what the captain mean by looking at her, Kiri responds by looking at the captain with serious and determined eye as she open her mouth and talked "I want to become a hunter because I think that it would be fun if I become one!" Kiri said, she looks happy despite the serious expression that she was giving.

Hearing Kiri's earlier answer sends Sora back to her panicked state because ... 'Shimatta! I didn't know that she was thinking of the same substitute reason like me!' Sweat starts to run down on her forehead 'I should think of another reason, ASAP! But what the hell should I use?!' Sora was getting panicked. As Sora felt the intense stare coming from the captain's direction, she was getting more panicked then suddenly an idea came to her head 'Oh! I can use that!' she thought and all the tense atmosphere gone, now she can look at the captain's eye, "I aim to become a hunter because I'm curious of the life of a Hunter!" Sora said, she looks really happy and she didn't even try to hide it, Sora sighed in relieved 'I can't believe that I can't think of that simple reason until now'.

The captain remain silent for a moment, 'Oh yeah! I almost forgot!' Sora thought as she became silent and she closed her eyes, she focused on feeling the seawater that was underneath the ship and hearing the waves "Undo ..." she said softly in a really quiet voice before opening her eyes slowly.

"C-CAPTAIN! LOOK! A HUGE WATERSPOUT SUDDENLY APPEAR!" The guy that the captain ordered to take the helm earlier said while pointing at the said waterspout, he was really panicked and his voice was shaking, the captain looked at the said waterspout, he was surprised and he became panicked

"If we get caught by that waterspout, the ship will sink" Katsuo said, his face looked terrified as he looked at the waterspout, "Lower the sails now!" The captain commanded Katsuo which then Katsuo reply with "Aye!" as he stood uprightly

"I'll help!" Gon said as he looked at Katsuo with serious face, "Uh-huh, come with me" Katsuo said with happy face; he must be happy because Gon said that he will help him. After that, Gon and Katsuo head outside but were stopped when someone with girl voice said "Wait! We'll help too!", Katsuo looked at the source, it was not just one girl, but there was three girls, thinking that it's not safe for them, he decided to reject their help softly, "No, it's okay ... you girls can just stay here" Katsuo said, as he was about to go, he were stopped again, this time, someone held his sleeve, when he turned around, it was an azure haired girl that held his sleeve, her face looked really serious "5 are better than two, so we're going to help you. And don't worry about us being a girl, beside, we're taking the hunter examination, so we're not just some normal girl. Please, let us help!" After seeing the girl serious face which implied that she really wants to help, Katsuo decide to let the girls come, "Okay then, let's go!" Katsuo said as Gon and the girls followed him.

Along the way to go outside, Aoi became not sure of letting Kiri come, it's not that she underestimate Kiri's strength or power, it's just that the situation and the place makes it impossible for Kiri, "Kiri, I think you should really stay inside" Aoi said as she stopped which makes the others stopped too including Gon and Katsuo, "No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Kiri grin, she was trying to convince Aoi that she would be fine, but Aoi still just can't let her stay, and it's not just Aoi, Sora too was actually concern of Kiri, "I agree with Aoi, I think that you should stay inside. Eventhough I treat you earlier, it's possible that when you goes outside, and sees the huge waves and things, your fear of sea might come back again despite the water that was still in work and it might be worse than before" Sora said, her face looks concern of Kiri, "Sora, you're the one that said it earlier, right? That 5 are better than 2, then in this case, 5 are better than 4! Besides, I won't die from a mere storm!" Kiri said energetically and with that Sora and Aoi was convinced "Well then, if you still had that much energy then I guess it's okay to let you come" Aoi smiled, "She's right! Well then, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Sora said as Katsuo and Gon continued running toward the door that lead outside and the girls followed them.

"Hurry! The waterspout is gonna catch us!" One of the sailor exclaimed while pulling the rope of the sail

"*pull* this *pull* is harder *pull* than I thought *pull*" Sora said while pulling the rope with her full strength; she looked like she was struggling really hard, "Do *pull* you honestly *pull* think that it *pull* was EASY?!" Aoi said with irritate tone while pulling the rope with her full strength, she too like sora was struggling really hard

"Oh yeah*pull* Aoi *pull* Why is *pull* Kiri *pull* not with *pull* us?" Sora asked Aoi, it was actually hard for her to talk while pulling the rope, but she still do it, regardless.

"She *pull* She said that *pull* she wants to *pull* help Katsuo that *pull* that's pulling *pull* the other rope" Aoi explained, she tried to reply to Sora's question, eventhough it was hard for her to do so while pulling the rope

"Uh *pull* I *pull* kinda *pull* had *pull* bad feeling *pull* about that *pull*" Sora said, she was getting more tired

"Me *pull* me too *pull*" Aoi said as she starts to pant.

Just like Sora and Aoi, Kiri that was pulling the other rope was struggling really really hard maybe harder than Sora and Aoi, she looks really tired and the one thing that kept her going was the spell that she kept chanting in her mind 'Good luck, o-chibi-chan (she imagine it in the 'Hisoka' person's voice)

When the wind gets stronger, it makes the other sailors and Kiri lost grip of the rope which left only Katsuo holding onto it and because the wind so strong he was blown off. Kiri, seeing this, quickly stand up and jumped without thinking much and were able to grab Katsuo's foot, but unfortunately, she weren't able to prevent him from being thrown overboard, rather, she herself was blown off too while grabbing onto Katsuo's foot.

When Sora and Aoi sees Kiri got blown off with Katsuo, they were shocked but quickly take action as they quickly let go of the rope that they were pulling and run as they jump to grab Kiri's foot but they didn't able to grab it, "Shimatta!", (A/N: Actually, If Sora or Aoi was able to grab Kiri's foot, they would got blown off, too XD, anyway, back to the story) which then Katsuo and Kiri was blown overboard.

Kurapika and Leorio that were there, constantly jumped to grab them but didn't able to, which then Gon suddenly jumped from behind them and grabbed Katsuo's hands and Leorio and Kurapika constantly each grabbed Gon's foot, successfully helped Katsuo and Kiri. "Pull them out! Now ..." Leorio said as he and Kurapika pulled Gon, Katsuo and Kiri up.

"Yokatta ..."Aoi and Sora felled on their knees, they were trembling and their heart beats so fast, Sora looked at Aoi "You know, I was about to jumped to the sea earlier ..." Sora said, her face looked a bit pale, "Well, I almost use my power ..." Aoi said, her face looked pale, too. "Oh! Enough chitchat, we should go to Kiri ..." Sora said as she tried to stand up, it was still a bit hard for her to stand still and Aoi tried to stand up, too, and, just like Sora, it was a bit hard for her to stand still but they still made their way to where the sailors was. But when they get there, Kiri and Katsuo weren't there, "Eh ..."

"If you're searching for your friend, Gon bring her inside" a person with kind and heavy voice said from behind Sora and Aoi, they turned to the source, it was Leorio, he was smiling to them, "Oh ... I see, Thank you!" Sora said while smiling, while Aoi bow and said "Thank you" Aoi said while smiling before walking away with Sora to where Kiri was.

After the storm

After waiting, waiting and waiting, Kiri finally woke up which makes Sora and Aoi sighed in relieved, and she asked Sora and Aoi what happened to her earlier and that she didn't remember much neither does she want to remember, which then Aoi explained to her what happened and who helped her. After that, Kiri said that she wants to go outside to thanked those who helped her, as she was about to opened the door, the captain came in, which surprised them, and when they asked what is he doing here, he said that he came to inform them that they passed his test along with the boys, which then Sora, Aoi and Kiri jumped in joy, while they are celebrating, the captain goes out. After a while, Aoi remember that they weren't supposed to just celebrating around and that Kiri have something important to do, after a moment of thinking, Kiri finally remember that she was supposed to go outside to thanked the boys which then they stopped celebrating and goes outside.

When they got outside, they sees that Kurapika, Leorio and Gon were celebrating or something like that, they seemed to be happy, they must have hear the good news from captain, seeing that, makes Kiri thinking twice of going to them (she doesn't want to interrupt them) but, regardless, she still go "Come on, Sora, Aoi" Kiri said as she walked to the boys, while Sora and Aoi only followed her without saying anything.

When she was already near the boys, she stopped and speak "Ano, I'm sorry to interrupt but ..." Kiri said, getting the attention of the boy as she speak, "Thank you very much for saving me earlier" Kiri said as she bow and smiled "If there is anything I can do to repay you three, I would gladly do it" Kiri said, smiling kindly at the three boys, which makes Leorio flustered "No, it's okay, I'm glad that you're all right" Leorio said while grinning kindly, "Yeah, it's just like what Leorio said" Gon grinned energetically, "yeah, You don't need to thank me" Kurapika said while smiling and crossing his hands with kind voice, which unbeknownst to Kurapika and Gon made Sora and Aoi goes 'crazy' but tried to hide it.

"Oh yeah, Eventhough, you three might already know our name, we will still introduced ourselves, I'm Kiri Shiroyuuki, Nice to meet you" Kiri grin sheepishly.

After that, Kiri waits for either of Sora or Aoi to say their name, but neither talked, Kiri looked to Sora on her left, she was looking on the deck and she seems to be holding back something while biting her own lips and she looked really flustered like tomato and also she was , realizing what most likely caused her like that, Kiri sigh as she looked at Kurapika that was in front of Sora before she turned her head to look at Aoi on her left but just like Sora, she was looking on the deck and she looked really flustered and also she seems to be holding back something, thinking that it's pointless to wait for them, Kiri decide to talk for them, "I'm sorry for my friends weird behavior they are just emba-Itee!" Kiri smirked while looking at the boys but was stopped when she felt a jolt of pain coming from both of her feet, irritate at the culprit; which she knew exactly who, she yell at them "That hurts, you know!" she said with angry tone as she turned her head to Sora and then to Aoi, her eyes were watery, and eventhough they said it in a really soft and quiet voice, Kiri can clearly hear what they said, that is "Aho"

Thinking that it's just wasting time arguing with them, Kiri looked at the boys as she open her mouth, "Anyway, the azure haired girl on my left is Sora Haruhi and the indigo haired girl on my right is Aoi Himekaze" Kiri said with energetic tone and energetic face almost as if the argument earlier didn't happened.

On the other hand, the boys was confused but concern of the two girls, Sora and Aoi because of their red-face which may imply that they're sick but was holding it in until "Ano ... do you have fever?" Gon asked Aoi as he bend down so that he can sees Aoi's face. Aoi, who was really surprised mostly embarrassed turned really red which then she became dizzy and fainted and Gon that was there reflectively catch her "I guess, she really was sick ..." Gon said as he casually hold her bridal-style and bring her inside so that she can rest, "Oh, wait, Gon! I'm coming, too!" Leorio said as he hurriedly follows which then Kurapika calmly followed him, Sora and Kiri looked to each other before deciding to follow them 'I guess she can't withstand it, well, if it was me, I would have faint too ...' Sora thought as she stared at Aoi that was being carried by Gon, while seeing this, Sora remembered something, 'Oh yeah, now that I think about it, Kiri had been carried by Gon bridal style when she was knocked out and now Aoi is the one that was being carried, which mean ... I am the only one that Gon didn't carry ...' Sora thought as jealousy aura began surrounding her and slowly she became depressed as she kept thinking of them being carried by Gon, bridal-style 'ii na... ii na ... ii na ... damn it ...' (A/N : ii na=how lucky) sora thought as she mentally sighed.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, so how is it? Great? Good? Bad? Please kudos, comments and hits :)


End file.
